1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooking apparatus having a steam supply device to supply steam to a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking apparatus has been used in which food is able to be cooked using steam heat.
Such a cooking apparatus includes a steam supply device to supply steam to a cooking chamber in which food is cooked.
The steam supply device includes a water storage unit to store water and a steam generator to generate steam by heating water transferred from the water storage unit, and supplies steam generated by the steam generator to a cooking chamber so as to allow food in the cooking chamber to be cooked by the steam.